OC Percy Jackson story
by Blackheartxg
Summary: Join Lindow Von Tonio and his friends that you create as they go on an epic quest that will have them travel across the entire U.S. as they search for an item that will change the lives of Demigods and Gods alike
1. OC format

_**So I'm making an all OC demigod story. Submit your demigod in a review and once I get at least 5 I'm starting the story. Just no "I can kill anything without breaking a sweat" characters. They are no fun and are hard to do anything with. There can be relationships between OCs. This will be rated T until further notice. Follow the format below. I will give my character as an example.**_

**Basic Info**

Full Name: Lindow Van Tonio

Age: 17

Gender: Male

B – day: 01-08-94

Godly Parent (Better if you get from the 12 Olympians but can be minor God): Hephaestus

Roman or Greek: Greek

Mortal Parent (s): Caitlyn Lyn Tonio

(Optional) Mortal Siblings: None

History: Mother became homeless and Lindow had to work to pay for his mother and himself at the age of 14. But as his mother became ill from the Swine Flu and shortly after died, she told her son the Truth of what he really is and where he must go. But on the way to camp half blood, he is encountered by monsters of varying strength. As he continued to escape the monsters, camp half blood came in sight. But when he was almost at the borderline, hellhounds attacked and severed his left arm from his body. He soon made a machine arm to replace the one he lost and has been training since.

Personality: Doesn't trust many people, but can be friendly at times. Though he secludes himself from others, other demigods try to befriend him. Is very defendable and is one of the best (not THE best) forgers in the Hephaestus Cabin

Likes: Food, shiny objects, weapons (preferably melee)

Dislikes: Fish, monsters, sickness

**Appearance:**

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: icy blue like his mother's

Skin Tone: sun tanned and darkened by the forges

Hair Style: Neck length and shaggy

Clothing Style: Prefers a black muscle shirt and snow camouflage cargo pants with icy blue combat boots as his usual attire. Sometimes wears camp shirt (which is full of seared holes).

Other Comments: Has a robotic arm full of gadgets and weapons. Includes shoulder down.

**Other:**

Romance: Is currently single and doesn't seem to mind that fact.

Weapon: robotic arm and curved dagger

Fatal Flaw: Trust issues


	2. The Beginning

_**So here is the first real chapter of the OC story. Hope you all enjoy. By the way, you are allowed to give me ideas on what to do with your characters. Just keep in mind that the story will be in the perspective of my character. Enjoy! (FYI Lindow was not on the run when he had his arm severed. He was on Vacation with his Girlfriend when Hydras attacked, which bit off his arm. a satyr later came and too him to CHB)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO except my own creations and ideas.**_

As I lay in my bunk, tweaking my robotic arm here and there, one of my half brothers asked me a question. "Hey Lindow, you're friends with Annie, right? Think you can hook me up?" He actually looked hopeful like I was going to say yes. Unfortunately for him, my answer was the opposite.

"No," I replied, continuing my work.

"Aw, come on. Why not? You like her too?" he pestered.

"No, we're friends. That's it." I said, putting down my tools and testing my arm. I slowly and smoothly ejected the curved, celestial bronze dagger out of the palm of my hand. Satisfied with the smooth ejection, I opened a drawer next to my bed and took out my whetstone.

"Any other questions, Michael?" I asked, sharpening my dagger. He seemed to have turned pale as he watched and stuttered a response. "N-n-no that's it. L-later," he said as he ran out of the cabin. Campers say I'm just some person who is extremely mean and scary. It's true for the most part. The only time I'm nice is around the few people that I trust. Since so many people have done me wrong in the past, trusting others doesn't come easily for me. People now have to earn my trust, which is no small feat. As of right now, only three people have my trust. Chris was the first to earn it. It was me, Chris, and someone from the Ares Cabin. We were sent on a rescue mission to find a satyr and three demigods. Chris and I stayed behind while the Ares Camper took the rescues back to camp. We were back to back with monsters surrounding us. That fight strengthened the bond between us, knowing we had each other's back. We were both banged up when we came back; I with my right arm slung over Chris and him half-carrying me.

Then it was Zakk and Annie. Annie was a bit of a surprise, given her calm and kind attitude. But some Hermes camper steeled his nerve and went up to her to make pleasant conversation, until he grabbed a handful of her ass. I've never seen a punch that quick (and I don't think he has either) connect to his jaw bone. The guy was out cold. Chris was there laughing his ass off as the other Hermes campers dragged him away in shame. I also felt a little bad for her. I could tell she didn't like attention, the way she drew herself away from others, but that little act brought lots of it. I glanced at Chris and he nodded. I got weird looks, especially from the Aphrodite cabin, as I put my arm around her and steered her away from the crowd. She would have decked me too if I didn't whisper in her ear that I was helping her out. She soon realized what I meant as Chris started entertaining the campers by, and I still crack up to this day, making the toilets explode. We got back to her cabin just as she finished explaining why she was so secluded. Poor girl must be dying for a good life-long friend. Chris might be able to help with that.

Zakk, on the other hand, is like the complete opposite of me. At a glance, he seems scary andante-social, but all he really wants are some good friends. He has a great sense of humor, and can crack a few good jokes too, even though it's rare that a trait like that is found in the Hades cabin. Recently we became good friends during a capture the flag. We were both on guard for the flag when I heard a faint _hissing_ noise. My eyes grew wide and I prepared my devilish claws of steel as I was about to start a massacre. Zakk grew alarmed as he saw me frantically searching for something. That's when I saw the Hydra, snaking out of the forest into view. I am not going into detail about what happened after I saw the monster (it brings back memories far too painful), but Zakk got me under control, killed it before I snapped, and we became friends. Like I said, no details will be given right now.

So, as I lay in my bunk of the Hephaestus cabin, I start thinking of what I should do. It was around mid-day and "Capture the Flag" was tonight. I pushed a few buttons on the control panel beneath the bottom of the top bunk. After a _DING_, I slid the mirror glass door over on the refrigerator-sized cabinet that was built in the wall, revealing a weapon rack. Inside were celestial bronze bullets, tranquilizer darts, throwing knives, a set of curved daggers, a few swords, and, of course, robotic arms. I detached the one I was currently using, put it in its empty stand, and grabbed another along with a set of throwing knives. I opened another cabinet, revealing everyday commodities. From there I grabbed a can of oil and some matches. After closing both cabinets, I poured the oil into a hole on the robotic arm, loaded it with the throwing knives, and then placed the matches in the correct slot. After attaching the arm to my left shoulder, I took aim at the dart board and fired. A flaming knife shot out of my wrist and hit the bulls eye.

"Nice shot," a vice called from the door. I looked over to find Chris eyeing the burning dagger, which was starting to lose the will to burn. "I figured I'd find you here, separating yourself from society," he continued. "I came by wondering if you wanted to spar with me and Zakk as a warm-up for the game tonight. Poseidon and Hades have the arena scheduled for right now so it would just be us."

"Yeah, sure. No hard feelings when I kick your ass again." I called, a smirk appearing on my face.

"Right. Last time I checked, Zakk beat the shit out of both of us together. And this time it's a free-for-all." He said, grabbing the dagger from the dart board as he walked by. He offered his hand and, after I locked the cabinets, he helped me up. I took the dagger and loaded it back in my arm. I also slid the curved dagger back in my palm, a function all my arms could do. And, just for special effects on Chris, I flicked my wrist and my entire forearm from hand to elbow was covered in a bronze gauntlet with claws as sharp as eagle talons. "I forgot to show you this. Zakk has already seen it, but it has never been used against him so hopefully it gives me a little bit of an advantage," I said, flexing the claws to get the gears running smoothly. "Oh, and your right. No hard feelings when I use you as a shield.

We both headed over to the sparring arena, making comments about each other the whole way. As I passed the archery field, I noticed Malcom shooting his enchanted arrows. They seemed to always find their mark no matter how bad his aim was. Malcom and I had a few conversations in the time we've known each other. I didn't attract him like most campers seeking to know me, thank the Gods, though I'm not entirely trusting of him to be friends yet. But he is great for business. He pays me a few dollars or drachmas for a set of fine arrows. I've also had to fix his bow a few times when it broke in fights or games, which cost a little extra.

I also saw Kyra Sawyer on top of the Apollo Cabin, writing music and playing a few notes to test it. She was pretty good when it came to music, but completely terrible when it came to archery even though she loved it. Her twin Alaine, along with Noah Ellis who is a Hermes Camper, was holding a carton of eggs and sneaking over to the Aphrodite Cabin, for a prank, I'm assuming. Alaine didn't like the attitude of the Aphrodite kids, which was extremely over-the-top preppy, and Noah just loved to prank and helped Alaine when he could.

As we got near the arena, I saw Zakk sparring with a skeletal warrior wearing roman legion armor, although it seemed he was just toying with it. His attacks were slower and weaker than normal, as if he was trying not to obliterate it. Zakk was an extremely skillful swordsman, but only when he wants to be. Just the way he is.

As Zakk noticed us, he quickly decapitated the skeleton, which dissolved back into the ground, and came to greet us. His blue highlights stood out greatly against his black hair and clothing. He was just starting to sweat, but I think it was more from the sun that the training. "Bout time you guys made it. I was beginning to think you backed out Chris," Zakk said half sarcastically.

"And miss a chance of maybe winning for once? Never," Chris replied, grinning like a madman.

"Ha, you think you can beat me? It takes two of you to even fight me equally, and I still win," Zakk bantered.

"Well, let's put that to the test. 'Cuz I have on my mental schedule to kick both y'all asses today," I pitched in, getting into my corner.

As Chris and Zakk did the same, we counted to three. "1…2…3!" we shouted, and then charged each other. Chris went straight for Zakk as Zakk went for me, stygian Iron sword posed to lunge. As he stabbed in my direction, I parried with my dagger and shot at his knee with a flaming one. He sidestepped the dagger and blocked Chris' swipe to his left flank. As Chris recovered from the recoil of the attack, I feinted a swipe at his left arm and booted his knee, causing him to stumble. In the corner of my eye I saw a flash of black and raided my robotic arm, stopping the blade by grabbing it with my claws. I tried to slice his right thigh, but he slid his blade out of my hand, which cut it open, and parried the blow. While I was recovering myself, I received a steel-toe boot to the chest, sending me to the ground hard. I struggled to breathe as I watched Chris recover from his knee injury. Their swords clashed over and over again as they tried for each others' openings. With the little strength I had left, I threw my curved dagger at Zakk's sword, causing it to be knocked aside. Seeing his chance, Chris arced his sword, feinting a blow to the right shoulder, and at the last second twisted and brought it just a centimeter from Zakk's neck. "Dead," Chris' voice rang clear with excitement in the dead silence. Zakk's face was astonished, then confused as Chris dropped to the floor, a dart sticking out of the side of his neck. "Dead," I said, still wheezing. "Don't worry, it's just a tranq dart. Now let's get over to the medic tent, get patched up, and get some good lunch. I'm starving, and I hear today's special is pulled hellhound." I grinned, struggling to get up.

Dude, you're sick and mentally insane," he said, but laughed. He helped me up and we both dragged a drooling Chris to the medic tent. I wonder why all of Poseidon's kids drool in their sleep.

**So how was it? I know I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOO long but I should be updating regularly now maybe once a week. They should be this length, if not close to it. Flames are accepted but keep them light, even though I'm a pyromaniac myself XD. By the way no more characters, not until I get the others a place in the story. Have fun – B-heart**


	3. UPDATE ADOPTED

Hi folks, before you burn me to a crisp with your flames of hell, not that i think you really care anymore, this story is being adopted by Fell the Lone Wolf. you will probably see it in a day o two. it will have my chapter as chap. 1 and his chapter as chap. 2. Ja ne


End file.
